


That Moment

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Commander Meghan Shepard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Prompt from @ruskidoll on Tumblr. When person A realizes they have feelings for B. </p>
<p>Shakarian during the end of the romances scene we were denied in ME2. Garrus recalls all those moments Shepard grew from a random Alliance officer, to someone he’d follow into hell, then into bed. As usual I kept Shepard appearance vague and the major story decisions out so you can insert your own Shepard. I hope everyone enjoys and feel free to prompt me more on my Tumblr @turquoistar</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

The lights in the cabin were off, only the soft glow of the fish tank kept the room from being completely dark. The Commander slept soundly in her bed tenderly tucked in. Sitting on the steps sat a half dressed Turain. He was leaning on the wall watching her sleep, his mind darting from how beautiful she was for a Human to why the Spirits would send someone like her his way. 

He closed his eyes remembering their first meeting. How confident she looked walking up the steps of the presidium. He remembered thinking it was cockiness at first; a trait Humans were well known for. Then she helped him save Dr. Michel, not really knowing anything about him she just smiled and welcome him to her team. “Nice shot, Garrus.” she said to him once they had left the small clinic heading back to the Normandy. 

Garrus opened his eyes looking around the cabin. Shepard shifted in her sleep and he slowly stood up and made sure she wasn’t going to wake up. He gently pushed her hair from her face, when had she become someone he’d die for, he wondered. 

 

_“Hey Garrus.” Shepard smiled as she walked up to him with a new sniper rifle in hand._

_Garrus titled his head, “Hey, nice rifle. You get that from the Specter’s secret cache they try and tell us doesn’t exist?”_

_Shepard nodded, “Oh yeah. You know there is some benefits to being Specter.” Garrus nodded keeping his mouth close. He’s been pining over that model which wasn’t made available for him through work and was too expensive to buy outright. Shepard posed with the gun and tilted her head, “Wanna go test her out with me?”_

_“Definitely.” If he couldn’t own the rifle he could at least shot it. He hadn’t expected Shepard to let him have so much range time. He kept asking if she wanted a turn and she kept shaking her head and handing him another box of bullets._

_Garrus had gone though a few boxes before he turned to her and she smiled, “You know. I think she suits you. Treat her right, she’ll save your life someday.” and with that Shepard turned and walked away. Garrus was in shock, it took him longer than he’d like to admit to figure out what had happen._

Garrus still had the same rifle, he’d modded it over the years switching it from bullets to thermal clips which was a pain but he couldn’t bring himself to give up the gift. He always expected Shepard to want something back. Garrus walked around the bed and careful laid down next to Shepard watching as she slept, her gentle rhythmic breathing. Maybe what she’d wanted he’d willing gave. He moved closer resting his head behind her’s careful not to disture her too much. He listen to her breathe as he thought about the day he’d found out she’d died. 

_“Officer Garrus Vakarian?” the dark skinned human walked into C-sec. Garrus was going over a tactical outline. He was doing well in C-sec after his time with Shepard. Garrus turned recognizing David Anderson. He didn’t know him that well but Shepard always talked highly of him._

_Garrus put the datapad down and stood. “Yes Sir. How can I help you?”_

_Anderson took a deep breath, “You might want to sit down for this Officer Vakarian.” Garrus nodded as he returned to his seat still giving the Human his full attention. Anderson rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I regret to inform you. The SVV Normandy…” He cleared his throat, “Has been attacked, by an unknown vessel. Alliance is looking into it.”_

_Garrus stood up, “What about the crew?!” He snapped he felt his lungs tighten and all he wanted to do was see Shepard._

_Anderson sighed, “Most of the crew is accounted for except; Navigator Pressly, Cadet Ramsey and…” Andersen shook her head, “Commander Shepard.”_

Garrus clenched his eyes closed as the memory of that pain, to this day was still unbearable. He tried to keep going strong, that is what Shepard would have wanted. With Shepard’s death the Council swep Sovereign origins, out of sight and out of mind, claiming it wasn’t a threat anymore. 

Garrus did his best to not allow the issue to be dismissed but his outspokenness started to backlash into his job. The day that he was called to a council meeting and told to either drop the warnings of the Reaper threat or he’d find himself exiled from council space. 

_“You might as well give up.” Harkins laughed at him in the locker room at C-sec, “You’ll never do any good here. The only time you ever did was when you were with the Princess. Man I wish I could have gotten a lap dance from her before she got space.”_

_Garrus narrowed his eyes and turned pinning Harkins to the wall, “You should thank whatever god you even know what she look like.” He let Harkins go as he grabbed his rifle. The one with Shepard’s name carved into it. As much as he hated to admit it Harkins was right, he wasn’t going to do any good here. And with that he bought a flight to Omega._

“Garrus?” Garrus opened his eyes as Shepard's tired but soft voice woke him from his memory. She slowly rolled over to face him, “Hey Big Guy, you were shaking. Are you ok?” 

Garrus sighed as he reached up cupping her cheek, “I’m find. Just...thinking.” 

Shepard turned her head kissing the palm of his hand, “You don’t mind me asking what about?” 

Garrus flexed his mandibles as he tried to put his thoughts into words. Then he leaned in nuzzling his head against her’s, “I was thinking about all those moments, you were amazing.” 

Shepard chuckled, “Well, I am the Savior of the Citadel.” She reached towards him grabbing the edge of his cowl. 

“Not those times. Not when you were a hero to the galaxy. The times you were...my savior.” Shepard looked a little shocked and Garrus took a deep breath. “I thought it was when you invited me to your cabin. I respect you, why not. It just might be awkward and a chance to be with someone before we throw ourselves into the fire.” Garrus shifted as he put his arm under Shepard’s head pulling her closer. “But thinking about...That Moment. When you became more than just my Commanding officer...it was, when you found me on Omega. Seeing your N7 armor though my scope, seeing you weave through a battlefield like you were dancing. I felt my heart start to beat for the first time in two years.” Shepard narrowed her eyes and slowly sat up looking down on him. He thought about stopping, not saying any more. As far as he knew this was just sex. A check off her things she wanted to do before she died list. 

She turned from him looking towards her desk. Garrus took a deep breath, he just ruin it. Couldn’t he do anything right. “That moment.” Shepard said. She ran her fingers through her hair, “When you were laying there bleeding. You gasps as you reached for your gun.” She smiled, “It was the same one I’d gotten you from the Specter’s secret cache. You...carved my name on it.” Garrus sat up sitting next to her, he put his arm around her nuzzling her neck. She giggled leaning into him. 

Garrus licked Shepard neck. “You told me one day, she’d save my life. I’m sure even you, didn’t know how right you were. Shepard.” 

Shepard turned to him as she pushed her lips to kiss him. He reached behind her pulling her closer as the com turned on, “Omega Rely ETA thirty minutes.” Joker’s voice interrupted them. 

Shepard looked over Garrus and sighed, “Thanks Joker.” she tried to not sound disappointed. 

“Sorry Commander did I interrupt something?” Joker asked with his humorous tone. 

Garrus chuckled, “Something like that.” 

There was a long pause then Joker groaned, “That was an image I could have lived without, thanks guys.” 

Shepard chuckled and kissed Garrus, “You ready?” Garrus nodded then he slowly got out of Shepard’s bed. Garrus walked over finding his shirt. “Let survive this Garrus. I think I could get use to sleeping with a Turian.” 

Garrus chuckled, “I could definitely get use to waking up next to you.” He leaned over and nuzzled her. 

Shepard nuzzled him back, “Definitely.” Garrus wiggled his mandible before leaving Shepard to get ready.


End file.
